Bat-Signal
The Bat-Signal is a specially modified Klieg searchlight with a stylized symbol of a bat attached to the light so that it projects a large Bat emblem on the sky or buildings of Gotham City. The signal is used by the Gotham City Police Department as a method of contacting and summoning Batman to their assistance in the event of a serious crisis and as a weapon of psychological intimidation to the numerous villains of Gotham City. History ''Batman Batman gives the signal to the police as a gift so that they can summon him when he is needed, after he defeats the Joker. Batman Returns Batman has mirrors stationed atop Wayne Manor that reflect the Bat-Signal through his window, alerting him to its presence in the night sky. The signal is used when Commissioner Gordon needs Batman's help when the Red Triangle Circus Gang attack Max Shreck during Christmas and appears again at the end of the film as a surviving Catwoman looks on. The source of the signal projection is never shown. Batman Forever the criminal psychologist Dr. Chase Meridian uses the Bat-Signal to call Batman, in order to seduce him. Batman is slightly peeved at her usage of the Bat-Signal as a mere "beeper". Batman & Robin Poison Ivy alters the Bat-Signal by changing it to a "Robin-Signal" to lure Robin into a trap. Batman Begins Lieutenant James Gordon finds the mobster Carmine Falcone strapped on to a searchlight in the docks of Gotham City, for the Gotham Police force to arrest him, left by Batman. Lieutenant Gordon then notices, that Falcone's shadow is projected into the clouds of the night sky, similar to the silhouette of a bat. At the end of the film, the Bat-Signal appears, as a searchlight that projects the shape of a bat, installed atop police headquarters as a means to contact Batman. The Dark Knight Gordon uses the Bat-Signal to remind Gotham of Batman's presence. The signal proves to be very effective, with drug dealers and criminals becoming apprehensive at its very appearance. At the end of the film, after reluctantly agreeing to let Batman take the blame for the murders committed by Harvey Dent in order to preserve Dent's image as Gotham's hero, Gordon hesitantly destroys the signal using an axe in front of various members of the police force and the press. The Dark Knight Rises The rusted remains of the destroyed Bat-Signal are still atop police headquarters. However, at the end of the film, with Batman declared dead, Gordon sees a restored Bat-Signal, providing hope that Batman has survived. (The signal itself is never used once in the film, however Batman hands Gordon a flare to light up at the top of Gotham bridge which shows a lit up Bat-emblem declaring to the city he had returned, making it the only live-action film about Batman where this occurs.) Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice ''To be added Trivia *A music video for "Kiss from a Rose", from Batman Forever, features singer Seal performing the song while standing near the Bat-Signal. *Also from Batman Forever, the Riddler alters the Bat-Signal by projecting a question mark into the sky with the first symbol forming the dot at the base. Similarly, in Batman: Dark Victory, after brokering a tentative alliance with Batman, the Riddler changes the signal, projecting a question mark into the sky in order to let Batman know that he has an answer for him. *Gordon uses the Bat-Signal to remind Gotham of Batman's presence was from Frank Miller's Batman: The Dark Knight Returns. Gallery 1966 Batsignal.jpg|''Batman'' (1966) Batman89_signal.jpg|''Batman'' (1989) BF Batsignal.jpg|''Batman Forever'' Bane and the Batsignal.jpg|''Batman & Robin'' Batman-begins05.jpg|''Batman Begins'' TDK Batsignal.jpg|''The Dark Knight'' Batsignal beacon.jpg|Batman v Superman: Dawn Of Justice. Category:Batman culture Category:Batman Objects Category:Nolanverse culture Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice culture